soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid
Ingrid (イングリッド Inguriddo) is one of the main characters in Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage. She is a Nethala, an angel/demon hybrid and one of the youngest children of the vampire, Bellore. Ingrid is revealed to be the immediate older half-sister of Valvatorez and immediate little half-sister of Lucy. Appearance Personality History Ingrid was born as the daughter of the Vampire King, Bellore, and his angel mate roughly 800 years before Valvatorez. Because of her angel inheritance, she was born with less malice than her siblings that are all demon. Ingrid's mother was trying to create a spell or blessing to cure Bellore of the evil he had been absorbing from his children to protect their sanity, but ended up getting herself corrupted by the malice and killing herself. Heartbroken by the death of another mate, the vampire raised Ingrid by himself, all while trying to keep control of himself. The young Nethala asked her father to seek a new lover, as she knows his big heart inside of the malice and so she could have a new mother. Shortly after finding a new mate in the vampire Hexia, Bellore was locked up by a demon's Overload skill called "Tartarus Shackles", placing Ingrid as an orphan for 100 years. Bellore breaks free after absorbing his newborn child's malice and causes Fear the Great to activate and destroy the vampire homeworld, reuniting himself with his daughter. Believing that Hexia and her child are still alive, Ingrid helped her father search for them for almost 2,700 years. When Bellore traced Hexia's scent to two Netherworlds, Ingrid searches on one of them on her own. She arrived on the second level and found herself hungry. When she asked for directions to the foods section, however, her clumsiness causes a messy accident, which gets the attention of the team. Ingrid settles with a popsicle and thinks over the damage she unintentionally caused before meeting the team. In Battle Quotes Relationships Bellore Ingrid has had her beloved father since the day she was born. She looked up to Bellore through every hardship and knew there is always good and love in him, even when the malice continued to cause his tantrums. Birth mother Siblings In general, Ingrid holds a good standing and relationship with her older siblings. She memorized every one of their names and can recognize them on eye contact. Her brothers and sisters also see her as the baby of the family and some can be overprotective of her. Hexia Although never meeting in person, Ingrid is captivated by how Bellore describes her mother-in-law as kind and reliable. She has wanted to meet her for almost 2,700 years, stopping at nothing to help her father search for her. Valvatorez Ingrid shows great trust and kindness to Valvatorez even before the two are revealed to be siblings. Upon the two meeting, Valvatorez understands that Ingrid had accidentally caused a ruckus from her clumsiness and even promises to help her find her mother-in-law and sibling. Ingrid in return promises to help them with the case of demons having a sudden berserk attack. As they help one another, Ingrid begins showing some protectiveness over Valvatorez for a reason even she doesn't know. Upon the discovery that the pure-blood vampire is her little brother, Ingrid swamps him and pampers him. Artina Fenrich Unlike with Fuka, Nagi and Desco, Ingrid barely feels, if at all, threatened by Fenrich. She sees his harshness as him protecting his pride and master and so respects him, much to the werewolf’s surprise. To the shock of Emizel and Nagi throughout the story, Ingrid finds Fenrich’s outbursts to be funny and usually tells him to “not rustle his fur up”. Fenrich comes close to snapping Ingrid’s wings off in rage several times, but the older being is easily able to subdue him, calling it cute that he gets mad so easily. She does slightly fear Fenrich when he’s revealed to be a “Blood Moon Werewolf”, but Ingrid more shows pity and worry shortly after. Ingrid is relieved when Valvatorez is able to free Fenrich from his own malice. In the final episode, Artina asks Ingrid if she has a thing for Fenrich, which the Nethala denies but admits that she has a soft type for “tsundere”. In the Family Ending epilogue with Fenrich and Ingrid however, the werewolf reluctantly admits that he has felt slightly intimidated because of how casually she interacts with him without fear. On fan speculation after their conversation, the two begin a relationship that they keep secret from the others. Avaerick Nagi Emizel Gallery Trivia * Ingrid is the first canon Nethala to have one white angel wing and one grey angel wing. Category:Disgaea Category:D4-H: TDL Category:Protagonists Category:Angel Category:Demon